A Classic Reunion
by PlanC
Summary: Ian and Barbara are enjoying their honeymoon, when a strange young man in a bow tie changes their plans. Now the world is in danger. Can they save everyone in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so play nice!**

**Any constructive criticism welcome, and probably needed.**

**At any rate, please, read on.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Barbara smiled happily at her new husband. Ian smiled back, and kissed her.

"I have never been happier in my entire life."  
"Not even when we were travelling together?"  
"That was a lifetime ago."  
"Six months is not a lifetime, Ian."

He kissed her again.

"Well I'm enjoying this moment, where we are alone for once." He whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too."

They were disturbed by a loud knock on their hotel room door.  
Ian got up, while Barbara folded her arms.

"Thanks very much, you have no idea how much I am grateful right now. If I had any money, I would give it all to you. It doesn't matter to me, really, I don't need the stuff."

The young stranger stood awkardly behind the door he had walked through uninvited, then slammed shut behind him.  
He wore a tweed jacket and a red bowtie, though his long, floppy hair and youthful face was a clear contrast to this 'professor' look.

"I'm... John Smith."

He grinned awkwardly and sat on the edge of their bed.  
This newly wed couple- obvious by their rings and large amount of presents by the window- were very familiar to him. He could remember them as old companions, though their names were lost to him.

"I'm Ian Chesterton, and this is my wife, Barbara."

"Ah yes! I mean, yes, pleasure to meet you!"

Babara raised an eyebrow at him, while Ian seemed put off, but not suspicious.

"Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid the only options are champagne or tea."  
"Tea sounds delightful, Mr Chatterton. Sorry, Chesterton."

This statement made Ian suspicious, and he and Barbara exchanged looks.

"So! How have things been going for you two? Tell me about yourselves."  
"Well Ian teaches science in secondary school, and I used to teach history there."  
"Why did you quit?"  
"Well I figured that it was the right time. We are going to have a family one day, and then I'll have to stay at home to care for our children."

Ian looked frightened, causing 'John' to smile.

"I never thought I'd see you scared. You were always so fearless. Reckless really."  
"Reckless? Mr Smith, you have only just forced your way into our room, and now you act like you know me so well!"  
"Ian, really! There's no need to go mad at him, he's only making polite conversation!  
"Polite? He burst in here uninvited, then acts as though we're close friends! What's so polite about that?!"

He glared at 'Mr Smith', who stood up and awkwardly walked to the door.

"I am terribly sorry about disturbing you. I'll just be leaving now, shall I?"  
"Now wait just a minute!"  
"Well, which one do you want me to do? Because I'll happily leave."

He grabbed the handle to the door, then dived back as a large bang came from the other side. The door splintered, and an axe appeared through the gap.

Babara screamed, and ran to Ian's side.  
Their uninvited guest crouched beside them, and whispered.

"Keep quiet, and they might go away."

"WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" A booming voice came through the door.  
"COME OUT WITH YOUR ARMS UP, THEN YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY."

Barbara and Ian exchanged looks, then both glanced at this stranger. As much as they wanted him to leave, they were good people, and they could tell this man was too.

Ian spoke out. "Uh, sorry, but I think you may have the wrong room. There's only my wife and I in here, and we haven't commited any crime."

There was a silence for a moment, and the trio held their breaths.

"INCORRECT. SCANNERS INDICATE THREE INTELLIGENT LIFE FORMS. TWO HUMAN, ONE NON HUMAN. TRESSPASSING ON PLANETARY SOIL WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM HIGH AUTHORITY OF THE PLANETARY SYSTEM IS A LEVEL 2 CRIME. PUNISHMENT WILL BE IMMEDIATE. PUNISHMENT SHALL BE DEATH. NON HUMAN, EMERGE WITH NO STRUGGLE SO YOU MAY PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES."

Ian hissed at the man. "You're an alien? Who are you? Where are you from?"  
"You aren't going to make me leave?"  
Barbara rolled her eyes. "Of course not. That would be unfair, and besides, I didn't even realise our planetary system had a high authority."  
"Neither did I, until I landed and started getting chased by them. There is no high authority, but obviously I can't get that through their thick skulls."

Barbara stood up straight, and used her 'teacher voice'. "Now you listen to me! We live on this planet, and we are perfectly fine with him being here. We give our authority as Human beings of planet Earth for him to be here."

"INVALID AUTHORITY. ONLY HIGH AUTHORITY OF LEVEL 6 CAN MAKE DECISIONS ON THIS MATTER. THE AUTHORITY OF HUMAN, EARTH, IS LEVEL 0. NO DECISIONS CAN BE MADE BY LEVEL 0. ALL DECISIONS MADE BY LEVEL 6, HIGHEST AUTHORITY."

The stranger stood up, and straightened his bowtie.

"Who is this authority? I demand for you to take me to them, by order of the Shadow Proclamation, Article-"  
"INVALID ORDER. ALL SHADOW PROCLAMATION ARTICLES ARE NULL UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF THE PLANETARY-"  
"Yes, yes, yes. Authority, authority, blah blah blah. If you interrupt me, then I'm going to interrupt you. Besides, my voice is much nicer, and I am capable of individual thought! Now, I will not accept this authority unless I know who they are. Otherwise, your order is invalid to me."

He nodded, and smirked at Ian and Barbara. They looked enraged at him, and he frowned, upset at his lack of approval or impression.

"REQUEST GRANTED BY AUTHORITY. TELEPORT FOR THREE LIFEFORMS ENGAGED."  
"Wait, we're not with him! Please, we want to stay here!" Ian cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback, I'm very grateful!**

**I hope this chapter gets the same response from you all.**

**Just to let you know, this is set in the Doctor's timeline during his 'farewell tour', that's why he's on his own- and of course the events of the 50th haven't taken place yet.**

**Plus here's the disclaimer- These are not my characters, they belong to the BBC. I'm just borrowing them for a little while, but all rights belong to them. The only thing that's mine is the plot, and maybe a few minor characters, for convenience.**

**X-PlanC**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was too late. They were all teleported from the hotel room into a plain, metallic room.  
There were no windows or doors, and the only light came from a small bulb on the ceiling.

"Oh dear." The man said glumly.  
"Oh dear? Is that all you have to say for dragging us with you! OH, DEAR?!"  
"Ian, come on, its not really his fault. He didn't ask for us to come along, and we did rather involve ourselves, didn't we?"

Ian sighed, then smiled at Barbara.

"You're right, of course. It still doesn't change that we're stuck on a spaceship."

Ian glanced at the man, who was now feeling along the walls of the room.

"How come you're not wondering why we aren't wondering what's going on?"  
"Oh, I figured that you'd have already figured out by now who I was. Obviously that's not the case, Chesserman."  
"It's Chesterton! Honestly, is that so difficult to remember, Doc-"  
"Yes!"  
"-tor. I- I- what happened?"

Barbara looked confused. "Ian, do you know him?"  
"It's the Doctor, Barbara."  
"Doctor? Doctor who?"  
"Susan's grandfather. The Doctor."  
"Ah, yes. You are perfectly right! It's been a long, long time. I know I've changed a bit, but now's not really the time to explain." The Doctor grinned.

At this, the wall where he stood opened up the reveal a soldier in full body armour, with a large helmet and heavy boots.

"I am officer Wupo of the-"  
"-Judoon." The Doctor finished for him.  
"What's that?" Barbara asked.  
"Galactic police force." The Doctor replied. "Usually affiliated with the Shadow Proclamation and has no authority on Earth."  
"This has changed." Wupo replied. "The Shadow Proclamation does no longer have jurisdiction over this solar system, and the Judoon now enforces the authority of those that do. We are now uploading the new laws here."

The Doctor looked confused.  
"No, no, no. I know how the Judoon operate. They enforce the laws of the planet they're on." He spoke directly to Ian and Barbara. "They'll stick to the speed limit, even in a high speed chase. But they have NEVER changed who directs them. I've never heard of it."  
"You have heard of it now." Wupo replied. He held up a small device. "Hold out your hands."  
"Why?" Ian contested. "What will that do?"  
"That is none of your concern."  
"Oh, its a Judoon scanner!" The Doctor cried, impatient. "He wants to confirm what species we are. Get on with it, then."

He held out his hand.  
Ian and Barbara reluctantly followed suit.  
Wupo first scanned Ian, then Barbara.

"Human. Human." He then scanned the Doctor. "Unknown. Why is your species unconfirmed?"

"Long story, involving many... details." He looked down, thinking about the Time War, and how it meant his people were now just a legend. "Does it matter? Just say non human."

Wupo huffed. "This never usually happens."  
"Well, I'm usually not being scanned by a Judoon officer. It's happened, but it's rare."

"Why do you need to know?" Barbara called to Wupo. "Does it _really_ matter? We know him, and he's welcome on our planet."  
"Yes! He's an old friend of ours, and we want to go home." Ian cried.

Wupo turned to face them.  
"Authority is needed by the officials on your planet. Not just anyone can decide."  
"We were told that already- several times, in fact! By... Who was that, anyway?"  
"It was an automated system. A machine."

The Doctor scoffed. "No wonder it was so stupid!"  
Wupo seemed to take offence. "My sister designed that! How dare you insult the my family!"

Ian frowned, and whispered over to the Doctor.  
"Apologize. Maybe then we can all go home."  
"Fine." The Doctor pouted. "I'm very sorry."  
"I accept this apology, but never again-"  
"That your sister can't design a decent- Urgh!"

The Doctor couldn't finish, as Ian had grabbed both him and Barbara, and sprinted out of the room. Sirens and flashing red lights filled the corridor, and the Doctor grinned childishly.

"Oh, this brings back memories! Remember when we saw the Daleks! Oh, and the cavemen!"  
"Yes, it was only six months ago for us when we left." Barbara called, as she run alongside Ian, holding his hand and grinning.  
"We loved every minute of it, Doctor. Thank you." Ian added.  
"Well its not quite over yet!" The Doctor laughed as they skidded around a corner, avoiding opening doors.

As they entered the room directly on the end of the corridor, they realized they had ran into a dead end.  
"Oh, Doctor! What are we going to do now?" Barbara panicked.  
"It's OK, Barbara. We'll get out of this, we always do."

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and sealed the door with it.  
"There. That should take a few years at least for them to figure how to open it."  
"What is that? And why are we shutting ourselves in here? We'll never be able to leave!" Barbara frowned.  
"Don't you pay any attention?" The Doctor smiled. "Ha ha! Look around. We're in a command room!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is quite short, sorry. It has been quite a busy week, so this is just moving the story along a bit. **

**I don't own Doctor Who, though I wish I did. That'd be awesome.**

**As always, read on and enjoy!**

**X-PlanC**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He pressed a few buttons on the wall near the door, and the strange, alien sound of the control panel waking up filled the room. Lights flickered on, and lit the room- even if they did a poor job.

"Ha, advanced alien technology and they can't afford any decent light bulbs!" Barbara laughed.  
"Never mind that now! Let's see if we can get our demands across to our captors, shall we?"  
"We have demands?" Ian questioned.  
"Ah, yes! Plenty of them!" The Doctor grabbed the microphone and fiddled with some dials. A whirring sound signalled the activation of the system.  
"OY! Listen up, you lot! I'm not sure who you are, and I don't know what you want. But I know what we want. Presents! Gifts! Freedom! And Jammy Dodgers!"  
"Yeah! Jammy- wait, what?" said Ian.  
"That's right!" The Doctor continued, glancing at Ian and moving around erratically, as per usual. "You see, my companions here have very recently been wed. Shout out to the happy couple! So they need gifts to celebrate this very important occasion."

Ian and Barbara kissed, this moment reinforcing the reason they needed each other so much.  
"I think we'll do with a million pounds and a private jet!" The Doctor whispered over to Ian, "That's a reasonable gift on Earth, right?"  
"Not in the least, Doctor."  
"We're fine as we are. A card and flowers would easily suffice." Barbara added.  
"I know this great place, edge of the solar system, does beautiful flowers. May or may not be poisonous to carbon based lifeforms."  
"Is any of this needed for our negotiations?" Whispered Ian.

The Doctor shrugged, and carried on with a long list of useless items.  
Eventually, they heard a loud knock on the door of the room.

"You are our captors. You give us what we want, not the other way around."  
"Ah, but you don't understand. We can control the entire system of this ship without leaving this room. You want lights?" The Doctor flicked a switch, and they were plunged into darkness, other than the dials on the control panel. "No lights for you, sorry! What about heating?" Another switch was flicked. "No heating for you! You want to let us go?"

He slammed his hands on the panel and hit a few buttons.  
"Self destruct sequence activated." A mechanical voice called out from the speakers.

"Doctor?" Ian and Barbara glared at him, although he couldn't see them through the darkness. They didn't see the Doctor with a panicked expression, unsure of how to switch the machine off.

"We give into your demands. We will grant you freedom, although we will enter negotiations about your... other demands." Wupo shouted into the room.

"Good. Good to hear." The Doctor muttered, as he tried to workout how to undo his mistake.

"Self destruct in 5..."  
"Doctor?"  
"4..."  
"End the sequence, non-human!"  
"3..."  
"Wait, I'm trying!"  
"2..."  
"Enough of this!" Barbara called out, and pulled the plug of the machine away from the socket.  
The machine powered down, and the red lights of the backup system finally kicked in.

The Doctor looked at the plug in Barbara's hands, as Ian kissed her gratefully.  
"A plug socket? On an alien ship?"

He opened the door and Wupo entered the room.

"Unfortunately, this ship is not as advanced as it seems. There are only a few Judoon officers on this ship. The system is mainly automated."

The Judoon officer shuffled his feet: an incredibly unusual sight.

"Our new employers failed to realise there were intelligent lifeforms on the planet. We are following the laws put out for dead planets that are owned by corporations. This planet is to be destroyed, and mined for resources."


	4. Chapter 4

"No, you can't!" Protested a furious Ian. "Surely now you know that this is a life supporting planet, you'll stop this?"  
"He can't." Spoke a serious Doctor. "He's just a soldier, hired to enforce the laws. They aren't going to listen to this craft."

Barbara gasped. "This is our home! They can't!"  
"I know." The Doctor replied. That's why we need to go somewhere they will listen."  
Ian nodded, like he understood.  
"The mothership. We go there, we tell them about their mistake. They call it off, and we go home in time for tea."

Wupo shook his head.  
"This organisation is set out for there to be no 'mothership.' They communicate through screens. Most of the major powers are on other sides of the galaxy at this moment. But there is no main authority. There would need to be a conference, several meetings,-"  
"No chance of getting past bureaucracy in other words." Barbara muttered. "Doctor? Any ideas?"

The Doctor looked back at the group, who were all looking at him in hope, even Wupo.  
"I have an idea. But don't think that it'll work easily. It also involves having a little conference of our own. I'll need to make a phone call."  
"Human technology will not work on this ship. You will have to be teleported back down."

Ian and Barbara sighed.  
"It's what we wanted in the first place!" Ian said, exasperated.

"You would still be prisoners here if it wasn't for this problem. Might I suggest moving to another planet as a viable alternative if this plan fails?"  
"No. Earth isn't capable of interstellar travel yet. There's even a few years to go before they go to the moon. Getting everyone away isn't an option. And it shouldn't even be an option." The Doctor spat out the last part of his answer, in disgust to the situation.

"How long do we have?" Barbara asked the question that the others were too afraid to ask.  
"Not long. A few days. We were doing our last minute scans to clear the planet of unauthorised lifeforms."  
"And if the Doctor hadn't have been here..." Ian started.  
"...Our planet would just be destroyed. No one would even know. Oh God..." Barbara finished, going white.  
The Doctor and Wupo were silent.  
"Lets get going then, shall we?" Ian prompted everyone.  
Everyone seemed to agree, so they all followed Wupo back into the room they arrived in.  
The Doctor looked unhappy.  
"I figured it was a Transmat system."  
"It is similar to that system. It is more advanced, so that people don't become sick after they use it."  
The Doctor pouted.  
"I still don't like it."  
"You don't have to." Wupo growled back.  
Ian and Barbara stood with the Doctor in the middle of the room. Wupo made a signal to another Judoon officer stood inside a control pannel hidden behind one of the walls, and stood next to them.  
"What do you think you're-"

_-Vroom-_

"-Doing?" The Doctor asked Wupo.  
"He can't come on earth! He'll stick out like a sore thumb!" Ian protested.  
"It's too late now." The Doctor pointed out.  
"Perhaps if he took his helmet off?" Barbara suggested.

The Doctor sighed, and motioned to Wupo to show them what he looked like.  
He removed his helmet, and the Doctor saw Ian and Barbara's faces first appear shocked, then intrigued. He smiled, remembering why he had learned to like humans because of them.  
They always surprised you in the way they looked at things. And Ian and Barbara still had that excitement and fascination in their eyes that he always recognised in his companions.  
"He's a rhinoceros!"  
"I am a Judoon! Your earth 'rhinos' just bare a similarity to my species. As humans do to many different species."  
"Including mine. One of the oldest races in the universe." The Doctor added under his breath, "At least they were."  
"Enough of this." Wupo said, placing his helmet back on. "We need to travel to where ever we must go. It may take a long time by Earth transport."  
"We aren't going by Earth transport." The Doctor turned to his old companions. "How would you like to see the TARDIS again?"

They acted nonchalant, but he saw their eyes light up. He turned his back, so he didn't see them share looks and grin like children.  
"What is this TARDIS? Your craft?" Wupo asked the Doctor.  
"Yes. Capable of traveling in any direction, at any speed, any distance."

He purposely didn't say about the fact it was a time machine. If it got out that the Doctor was letting just about any aliens ride with him- well, he'd be traveling with a dalek or a cyberman next. Best to trust humans. They usually had all the best factors needed. Including a lack of hate for him.  
They followed him outside the room and into the lift.

They stood in silence as the lift descended. The lift music played its relaxing melody, which failed to reflect the seriousness of their situation.  
On the second floor, it stopped, and an elderly couple stared slack-jawed at the strange giant man in the lift.  
"You would cause his elevator to exceed weight limitations if you entered." He said, completely matter of fact.  
"I think you should wait for it to come back up." Barbara said to them, a lot more kindly.

The lift stopped at the ground floor, and they rushed out. The Doctor pointed at a cleaning supply cupboard, and they all ran inside, entering the TARDIS.  
A hotel worker, who was headed towards the cupboard, dropped everything he was holding as he saw the strange group run full speed into a tiny closet. He slowly opened the door, to see that they had disappeared.  
He rubbed his eyes, shut the door and opened it again. He gawped at the empty space, and immediately walked out of the hotel, shaking his head, and swearing to never come back to this 'mad house' again.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, Ian and Barbara were walking around the new console room, gasping and smiling at every single thing they saw.

"It's so different now! What are those symbols up there?" Barbara pointed up towards the top of the console.

"I have changed it a lot during my recent regenerations. Those symbols are of my own language."

He glance over at Wupo, then whispered towards Barbara.

"Gallifreyan."

She raised an eyebrow.

"We travelled with you for two years and you revealed nothing about yourself. Now you're more than ready to share. Why?"

He ignored her, and instead played with an important looking lever on the console, that was actually broken but made a cool-looking flashing light appear whenever he tried to use it.

"What are 'regenerations'?" Ian called over.

"Glad you asked, Chessy."

"Just call me Ian, Doctor." He replied in a flat voice. Barbara laughed.

"A regeneration is what happens when I die."

Ian and Barbara looked concerned.

"You've died?!" They both cried in unison.

"Only a few times. It's not like I'm on my last one. There is a limit of twelve regenerations. I've used ten of them. I'm the eleventh Doctor."

"What happened when you were our Doctor? The first?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Old age."

He turned to the console again, and pressed a button which caused the whirring of the TARDIS to commence.

"Just one little stop before we go to our final destination." He explained to the others, as they tried to follow him out the door when the TARDIS had landed. "I won't be long, so just stay here."

He was back within two minutes, looking pleased with himself.

"That's sorted now. We have a conference to make in Geneva. Keep all questions you have until the end of the ride, and keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times." He joked.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Thanks for viewing my story this far. This is my first update for 2014.**

**disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I am not a writer for the BBC, and I probably never will be.**

**spoiler: Also, Wupo will not be in the story for much longer, but I haven't quite decided what to do with him yet...**

**X-PlanC**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I've posted a little later than usual, mainly because I was suddenly swamped by a lot of work.**

**Very sorry about that, and I'll try not to do it again.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for reading up to this part, because I would have surely abandoned this if it wasn't for you. (Yes, you, individual reader!)**

**I'd really appreciate some feedback, and even some characters who you might want to make a quick appearance! **

**(Only plausible ones, though. I can't really explain companions from the future arriving in the 60's.)**

**Ignore this if you like, but carry on down the page!**

**X-PlanC**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The TARDIS materialised in a small cupboard, and the annoyed group glared at the Doctor, who simply crawled through the narrow opening.  
Barbara rolled her eyes and crawled after him, while Ian sighed and reluctantly did the same. They all waited for Wupo to exit.

After a few moments of scuffling, then silence, they all glanced through the gap.  
Wupo's giant legs could just be made out in the dim light.

"Wupo, can you get through?" The Doctor asked, concerned they would have to abandon him in a cupboard, of all places.  
"Don't ask stupid questions. The Judoon are not capable of fitting through small holes. It is your fault for landing in an incredibly inconvenient place. Can't you fly your own craft?"

The Doctor looked offended, and opened his mouth to reply indignantly, 'yes'.  
One look from his old companions convinced him otherwise.

"Flying is the easy part. I got us here, didn't I? The parking is difficult. Ok, I still can't control her. She has a mind of her own." He grinned as he said this, remembering speaking to her face-to-face.  
"Doctor, we have to hurry." Ian pointed out.  
"We're sorry, Wupo. We won't be too long. Just... wait there." Barbara spoke into the cupboard, and was replied with a grumbling alien dialect.

The trio shut the door and headed left down the corridor- the Doctor led them, and seemed to know where they were going.  
They walked down several corridors, eventually arriving in front of a set of double doors.  
"Ok, now you two follow my lead. If I say something, just agree with me. Don't say anything, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." The Doctor paused; frowned. Then shook his head and continued speaking. "There are some very important people inside this room. They can fix this, as long as we don't get thrown out."

Ian and Barbara nodded quickly, although they were confused that the Doctor seemed to be responsible: for once.  
A sign on the door read 'Meeting in progress. No entry.'  
The Doctor took his hand, and covered the 'No'. He grinned, and pushed open the door.

He stood with his arms outstretched, expecting all eyes to be on him. He was disappointed when he realised no one had even glanced over. Everyone seemed to be concerned with whatever the current speaker was saying.

"...And that is why the organisation_ needs_ to be formed! It is for the safety of every nation on Earth."  
"Colonel, this proposal is a waste of our time and it would be a waste of money."

"It's Brigadier. Chancellor, we here are all aware of the truth. You included. Can you honestly allow for the world to remain unprotected while we sit around talking about 'cost'?"

The Chancellor shifted in his seat, and a quiet muttering filled the room as everyone talked amongst themselves.  
The Brigadier glanced around, and spotted some people stood by the door. A woman and two men- one in strange attire.

"Can we help you?" An irritated Brigadier asked. He was sure he had requested that their meeting was not disturbed.  
The people in the room fell quiet and looked in the same direction.  
The Doctor rubbed his hands, happy to have the attention of the room. He walked swiftly up next to the Brigadier.

"Lethbridge-Stuart." He grinned at his old friend, who failed to recognise him.  
"Do I know you?"  
The Doctor shook his head, and explained that they had a friend in common.  
"My name is John Smith," He addressed the room. The Chancellor snorted.  
"I am very doubtful of that."

The Doctor fixed him an icy stare.  
"I'm afraid there is an emergency. That's why my friends and I have had to interrupt this extremely important meeting."  
"What is it, man? This is about the future, and you're delaying us."  
"Ah, well, yes. You see, I know a little something about the future, and the organisation you want to set up." He became deadly serious in an instant. "There will be no future unless you listen to me right here, right now. You see-"

A large man with a giant beard stood up, indignant.  
"Was that a threat? We don't take threats lightly, Mr 'Smith'. Someone alert security."  
"Already done." A woman called out.  
"Wait, it wasn't a threat! Please! Just listen to me!"

A muscular man entered the room, with a fierce expression. He grabbed the Doctor by the arms and pulled him along while he struggled.  
"There is a corporation that is going to destroy the world!"  
Some people laughed.  
"Just a crazy hippy!" Someone cried.

The Brigadier looked helplessly at him. Logic told him that this man was indeed that, but his gut told him otherwise.  
"Travers!" The Doctor called out, fixing eye contact with him.  
"We both know Travers!"  
The Brigadier furrowed his brow, making this strange man roll his eyes.  
"The Yetis! In the underground!"  
The Brigadier raised his hand.

"Stop right there! Could everyone here kindly shut up for five minutes!" He angrily turned to the laughing room. Everyone promptly fell silent.  
Ian and Barbara, still stood by the door- possibly more confused than anyone- looked questioningly at the situation playing out in front of them.  
"How do you know about Travers? About the underground?" The Brigadier stood over the Doctor, who had been dropped on the floor by the security guard.  
"Like I said, he's a friend in common. He trusts me with these things. I know a few things myself. Like how the corporation isn't from this planet."

He got to his feet, and fixed his bow-tie.  
The Brigadier ushered him away from the centre of the room when everyone starting whispering and muttering again.  
"What do you know about aliens?"  
"A little. I know a group of them are going to destroy this planet in a few days time. That's why I need the help of you. Or the letter 'U', I suppose. The 'N.I.T' might come in handy as well."

The Brigadier narrowed his eyes.  
"You know an awful lot for someone without clearance."  
The Doctor shrugged.  
"Do you have any technology available here for sending messages into outer-space?"  
"Nothing good. The chances of getting the exact coordinates to send a message to without said coordinates having no occupants by the time the message arrives there are minuscule."

The Brigadier sighed.  
"There is someone who might be able to help. He's certainly hard to get in touch with, mind you."  
The Doctor shook his head, knowing the Brigadier was suggesting him, even if he didn't realise.

"We need Earth technology to reach them. It'll be difficult, but it needs to be from Earth so that they know there is intelligent life here."  
"I'm awfully sorry, but you'll have to give me some context for this whole affair? Who is this 'corporation', and why are they a threat to our planet?"  
The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, come with me and I'll introduce you to someone who knows about it firsthand."  
The Doctor walked back over to the door, where Ian and Barbara had waited for him.  
"Brigadier, this is Ian and Barbara. Ian and Barbara; Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart."

"You don't have any trouble remembering his name." Muttered Ian, folding his arms.  
"Ignore my husband, Brigadier. He's sad that 'John' can't remember his- our- surname. Pleased to meet you."  
"Hm, yes. Look, let's make this quick. I'm listening because of Travers, but my patience will wear thin if this is a hoax. Very thin."

The Doctor nodded, and guided the unlikely group of his old friends out the door.  
"You'll love Wupo. He's similar to you in many ways. Loves rules. Hates criminals."  
The Brigadier considered what he said, as he marched alongside the normally-walking trio.  
"Sounds like a nice fellow. Unusual name."  
"Unusual appearance, too." Laughed Barbara.

The lack of reaction of the Brigadier caused the joke to lose its humour. Ian still smiled, but only to humour her.  
The came to a halt in front of the cupboard.  
"Where is he?" The Brigadier frowned. Everyone pointed to the small opening in the wall.  
"Why the devil is he in there?"

Ian and Barbara looked at the Doctor and smirked, knowing his landing was the cause.  
"Claustrophobia. He had it cured, but now it's the other way around. Tragic. He has to live in cupboards for the rest of his life." The Doctor lied, knowing that it wouldn't last long.  
The Brigadier chose to ignore him, and opened the cupboard door reluctantly.

"Who is there!" A deep voice boomed from inside.  
The Brigadier stepped back.  
"Good God. You weren't lying. He is in the cupboard."  
"No thanks to that fool!" Wupo called out.  
Everyone looked at the Doctor.  
"Not my fault!" He cried, crossing his arms in a sulk.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**I don't know how many of you expected this appearance, but I'm sure some people did.**

**I did make a big hint when I mentioned 'Geneva' before, and the years roughly align between UNIT's establishment and Ian and Barbara returning home.**

**It might not be perfectly aligned, but this isn't the BBC, so continuity is somewhat vague.**

**On the other hand, well, UNIT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep scrolling, nothing to see here.**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine. My characters are mine. Bad spelling mistakes and grammar are also mine. The BBC has the rest of it though.**

**X-PlanC**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Not long after, the Brigadier had a general idea of what the danger was, after having an edited version given by 'John Smith'.

"I see our own planet isn't the only one with ridiculous laws and processes. I bet they had to fill in tons of paperwork to approve this."

"What we are more concerned about is how they thought this was an unoccupied planet." Barbara explained to him.

Wupo, still trapped in the cupboard and extremely annoyed that they were still stood outside in the corridor, tried to explain.

"They sent a probe. It landed on a barren planet with no life signs. I myself was shocked to realise there was life here. But I must follow the rules they set out for me.

Ian and Barbara frowned. The Brigadier seemed even more annoyed.

"Listen here, whoever- whatever- you are, sometimes the rules need to be broken. That's why we no longer have significant, widespread segregation in most places. People who break the rules for the good of many are heroes. You want to be a brainless soldier instead?"

The Doctor coughed, finding it ironic the the Brigadier was the one making that metaphor.

"These rules do not limit the rights of anyone. They are for the betterment of lives." Wupo replied.

"What about our lives?" Ian protested.

"We have a right to live!" Barbara added.

The Doctor was quiet.

"Brigadier, we need to stop this. Lets get the communication equipment set up. Wupo, what are the coordinates of any of the ships? Just one, then I can talk to everyone."

"I only know the Judoon coordinate system. They are 22 35 73 91. I don't know how this translates into human coordinates."

The Doctor mumbled to himself, moving his fingers erratically.

"...Carry the one... Got them."

"Care to divulge that to me?" The Brigadier looked at him.

"No time!" He yelled, running down a corridor.

"Other way!" The Brigadier yelled.

He promptly turned at doubled back.

The trio chased after him, while Wupo grumbled again at being abandoned.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At that moment, a device on his belt buzzed. He glanced at it, and pressed a button.

He was no longer in the cupboard, but was instead being teleported via his assigned craft and towards a larger, faster craft just hidden on the other side of Mars.

He grumbled in Judoon as he arrived to be interrogated by the people who had been ignoring his messages since he'd been posted.

"Judoon officer Wupo." A women addressed him.

"Correct." He confirmed. "Have you finally come to stop this demolition? You received my messages about this planet harboring intelligent life, I assume?"

The staff in the room whispered among themselves.

"Silence!" The woman demanded. "Those lies you have tried to spread to my colleagues and I, are wasting valuable time that could be spent getting this project underway. I have volunteered to come and personally deliver the message, and oversee the project from here on out. Enough delays from you. There were no solar flares. No comets. We have grown weary of these lies. The project will now start in 3 hours time. The ships will be arriving then."

Wupo became alert.

"But you can't!"

"WE CAN!" The woman screamed, losing her composure. She coughed lightly after everyone had turned to look at her. Everyone returned to what they were doing before. "You are also no longer needed for this project. You are being reassigned."

Wupo slumped.

"Follow me." She gestured with an outreached arm towards the door.

Wupo reluctantly followed orders.

What that man had said. He hadn't even seen that man's face...

He called him a 'brainless soldier'. Said it was heroes who broke rules for the good of the many.

If only they had known... He had broken several regulations ever since he'd arrived.

The woman turned into a small room, and he followed.

The door slid shut behind him, and the woman faced him.

The room reminded him of the cupboard. Except instead of an advanced alien ship for company, he had this woman.

Instinctual terror ran through him when he saw something glint in her hands.

"Is that..?"

"Dalek technology. You'd be surprised how many people find these. However, this is one of the few that still works without the rest of the Dalek."

She pointed it at him.

"Dalek weapons have been classified as 'unknown'. No one will know what happened to you."

Wupo didn't even have time to scream in agony as she used the weapon to disintegrate him into ash.

She smiled sickeningly as she stepped over his remains, and returned to normal as soon as she stepped outside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Done." The Doctor simply stated, rubbing his hands on his trousers to remove the dust that they had acquired whilst he had been improving the machine.

"Already?" Ian was shocked. "What sort of advanced science can be applied to this sort of equipment in under 10 minutes?"

"The kind you would find hard to accept, let alone understand." The Doctor smiled sympathetically. "It's all quite simple really..."

"No time!" Barbara reminded him.

"Ah yes." He remembered. He controlled a few dials and buttons, before flicking the switch on whatever he had placed on the side of the machine.

Finally, he entered the coordinates Wupo had given him, and pressed the 'call' button, as it was so _creatively_ named.

As the machine whirred, he remembered that they had left Wupo in the cupboard again.

"Ian, go check on our Judoon friend, won't you? He's probably very annoyed at us."

Ian ran off, and the remaining three listened for a sign that communication with an alien craft had been made.

They didn't have to wait for long, as the faint sound of a conversation in an alien language could be heard. The Doctor switched on a light, which signaled that they could now be heard.

"Attention, attention!" The Doctor called.

The chatter quietened, but some mutterings could still be heard.

"Request for language used being English."

A long pause. The delayed reply was less English and more in the way of clicks and squeaks.

The Doctor spoke quietly to Barbara and the Brigadier.

"Request denied."

They strained to hear the clicks and squeaks that continued, and failed completely to hear as Ian burst back into the room.

"He's gone! Wupo is gone!"


End file.
